Mongul
Mongul is a supervillain from DC. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Mongul The Elder vs Terrax The Tamer 'Possible Opponents' * Apocalypse (Marvel) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Drax the Destroyer (Marvel) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Thanos (Marvel) History (Pre Crisis) On a distant planet, Mongul ruled over an entire race of subjects with a tyrannical iron fist. Then came the day an extraterrestrial preacher called the Arkymandryte arrived on Mongul's world and began to stir up dissent among the oppressed masses. Mongul proved incapable of containing this theologically driven movement and was ultimately ousted and exiled into outer space by his people. Subsequently, the Arkymandryte, admittedly according to Mongul's biased account, became an even crueler and more inhumane despot to his people that he had ever been. Drifting throughout the galaxy, Mongul is presumed to then have obtained his immense power in an unrevealed incident. This is because it is thought that Mongul would have been able to stop the rebellion against him on his home-planet if his powers were innate to him and at his disposal during that time. The other possibility is that Mongul's powers are innate to every member of his species, though nothing definite has been confirmed. Virtually nothing else is known of the years interceding between Mongul's banishment and his arrival on New Mars years later in search of the weaponized artificial planet Warworld. Warworld was created long ago by a belligerent alien race called the Warzoons to destroy their enemies and scour the known universe. However, the Warzoon race went entirely extinct, and the body of the last Warzoon was found by a peaceful alien species known as the Largas. In time, the Largas too died off, and the last surviving Largas handed the crystal key needed to activate the mental interface for Warworld's weapons systems to the Martian Manhunter before expiring. In an unrecorded clash, J'onn J'onnz was forced to repel Mongul from New Mars to prevent him from seizing the crystal key. Despite this, Mongul still desired to use Warworld to punish his people for their treachery by destroying his planet. Seeking out a being of sufficient might to overwhelm the Martian Manhunter, Mongul decided on Superman and blackmailed the Man of Steel into doing his bidding by holding Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, and Steve Lombard hostage. After using Superman to incapacitate the Martian Manhunter, Mongul demonstrated his superior strength and brutality by thrashing even the nearly invincible Last Son of Krypton senseless and taking Warworld and its crystal key for himself. Mongul would have gone on to commit genocide on his own alien race and cut a swath of destruction through the spaceways with his new starcraft if it wasn't for the interference of Superman and Supergirl, who realized that it was the physiological exertion of interfacing with Warworld that doomed the Warzoons to extinction and tried to defeat Mongul by taxing Warworld's weapons systems. Ultimately, Mongul collapsed from the strain, and Superman and Supergirl destroyed Warworld. However, Mongul had already escaped from the pilot's cockpit by the time Superman came to retrieve him. Mongul next appeared on the Throneworld ruled by Prince Gavyn, one of the heroes to take the moniker of Starman, with plans of taking control of an ancient Kranaltinian doomsday weapon, which was used by the Crown Imperial in a past era to blackmail neighboring worlds and alien races into submission. To obtain access to this weapon, Mongul murdered Starman's sister and forced his love, Lady Merria, to marry him. Meanwhile, Starman was kept imprisoned helplessly by Mongul in his Dimensional Inversion Cube. Fortunately, Superman arrived just in time to free Starman and stop Mongul. While Starman disabled the doomsday weapon, which was hidden in a star and protected by multiple force-fields, Superman tried to keep Mongul at bay. While Mongul's crushing brawn once more made him a match for Superman, the result of the fight was a standstill, and Mongul was forced to flee once again. After two consecutive failures brought about by Superman, Mongul elected to direct his next plot against the hero himself and his treasured planet Earth. Beating a Controller to death, Mongul stole the Sun-Eaterin his possession and turned it loose on the Sun at the center of Earth's solar system. Superman would be forced the watch the extinguishing of the Sun entrapped within one of Mongul's Dimensional Inversion Cubes, helpless to save the human race from certain annihilation. However, the combined efforts of Supergirl, the Justice League of America, and the Legion of Super-Heroes destroyed the Sun-Eater, and Superman was let free and managed to barely vanquish Mongul in a one-on-one physical encounter for the very first time. Mongul was then presumably incarcerated in an unknown intergalactic prison. Whatever was done to confine Mongul after this defeat did not suffice to hold him for long, and the otherworldly dictator would hatch one final scheme to defeat Superman, this one more diabolical than any in the past. Mongul would unleash the Black Mercy, a symbiotic part-plant/part-fungus hybrid creature, on Superman on his birthday, as the Black Mercy is known to induce realistic hallucinations simulating the deepest desires of the plant's host once attached. Mongul perhaps did not count on the appearance of Superman's comrades Batman, Wonder Woman, and Robin at the Fortress of Solitude, but their unexpected discovery of Superman's entranced body did not faze him. Instead, the psychotic brute saw the opportunity to avail himself of the pleasure of eliminating Superman's comrades personally. In the end, Superman's growing realization of the fact that his fantasy world, in which Krypton had never exploded and he had always lived there, was not as idyllic as it seemed helped him break free of the Black Mercy's hold. Incensed at Mongul, Superman engaged him in a prolonged and savage fight. However, Mongul managed to get the upper hand and prepared a killing blow for Superman when Robin caused Mongul to collapse into his very own "dream-coma" by throwing the Black Mercy at him. Mongul would enter an illusory scenario in which he restores Warworld, kills Superman and his friends, and forces the known universe to submit before him, all the while unaware of the falsehood of his victory. What Superman decided to do with Mongul is unknown, though he contemptuously commented on the possibility of dropping him into a black hole. Death Battle Info (Pre Crisis) * Real Name: Mongul * Gender: Male * Aliases: Mongul the Elder, Mongul Sr * Height: 7' 9" * Weight: 785 lbs * Base of operations: Warworld, Throneworld Powers/Abilities (Pre Crisis) * Superhuman Strength: Mongul's strength was so vast that he could pummel Superman senseless using his bare fists with ease and even bludgeon the Man of Steel to the brink of death if he failed to show caution in confronting Mongul. It can be said in all honesty that Mongul was one of the mightiest and most merciless foes that Superman has ever faced. * Superhuman Durability: Mongul was truly nearly invulnerable, more so than Superman himself. Not only was he able to withstand a sudden assault from the Kryptonian involving the fullest exertion of all his superpowers and swiftly recover to deliver a blow that smashed Superman into the ground, but he could also survive a direct blast of his heat vision at its greatest intensity. * Superhuman Stamina: Mongul could continue to operate at peak physical efficiency, even after taking and brushing off some of Superman's most powerful attacks. Superman has only defeated Mongul once, and even then, he collapsed from exhaustion immediately afterward. Every other time they clashed in melee combat, Mongul either won decisively or would have had some outside factor not interfered. * Superhuman Speed: Despite his size, Mongul was remarkably quick, being able to grapple with the superhumanly fast Superman himself. * Superhuman Agility: Mongul's elephantine musculature is misleadingly unsuggestive of his agility. * Energy Projection: Mongul could release potent rays of concussive force from his hands and eyes. It is assumed that Mongul gained these powers after being ousted from his world by the Arkymandryte. With the press of a button, Mongul could also release a disintegration beam from the gem fixed to his chest. * Teleportation: Mongul possesses the power to teleport large distances. It is unknown if this is an internalized power or facilitated by technology laced within his battle armor. However, it is presumed that Mongul gained this ability after being exiled from his homeworld by the Arkymandryte. * Telepathy: Mongul has extremely limited telepathic abilities. It is assumed that Mongul gained these powers after being ousted from his world by the Arkymandryte. * Telekinesis: Mongul has extremely limited telekinetic abilities. It is assumed that Mongul gained these powers after being ousted from his world by the Arkymandryte. *His yellow skin also makes him resistant to Green Lantern Rings. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Mongul is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. His proficiency is such that he can fight toe-to-toe with Superman, who is a master of Kryptonian martial arts and combat strategy. * Leadership: More than just a simple brute, Mongul is also a crafty warlord dictator. Such experience has given him impressive leadership and manipulation skills, though it still comes more naturally to Mongul to use his fists in any given situation. * Weaponry: Mongul possesses a stash of sophisticated alien weaponry. Feats (Pre Crisis) * Mongul's strength was so vast that he could pummel Superman senseless using his bare fists with ease and even bludgeon the Man of Steel to the brink of death if he failed to show caution in confronting Mongul. It can be said in all honesty that Mongul was one of the mightiest and most merciless foes that Superman has ever faced. * Mongul was truly nearly invulnerable, more so than Superman himself. Not only was he able to withstand a sudden assault from the Kryptonian involving the fullest exertion of all his superpowers and swiftly recover to deliver a blow that smashed Superman into the ground, but he could also survive a direct blast of his heat vision at its greatest intensity. * Mongul could continue to operate at peak physical efficiency, even after taking and brushing off some of Superman's most powerful attacks. Superman has only defeated Mongul once, and even then, he collapsed from exhaustion immediately afterward. Every other time they clashed in melee combat, Mongul either won decisively or would have had some outside factor not interfered. * Despite his size, Mongul was remarkably quick, being able to grapple with the superhumanly fast Superman himself. * Became one of the strongest Yellow Lanterns ever. Weaknesses (Pre Crisis) * Power Instability: When in control of Warworld, Mongul was subject to physiological strain as his mind struggled to cope with directing all of its weapons systems simultaneously. Because of Warworld's very nature, Mongul overexerted himself into unconsciousness in attempting to mentally cope with and react to Superman and Supergirl's threat. (formerly) Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Aliens Category:DC Comics Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil